More then just orders?
by The spirit of the dragon Yuki
Summary: Zero is enrolled into Youkai Academy under the Hunter Association's orders. His orders were simple: "Watch over the vampire girl."


A/N: This story was written for Hellkaizer. Hellkazier also thought out the plot, so I hope you readers enjoy this fanfic. I apologize if the characters are not in character. It's been a long time since I have watched or read Vampire Knight and Rosairo+Vampire.

'What a pain, but at least I get to be away from all those fangirls' Zero thought to himself as he finished putting on the green blazer. The uniform looked quite odd on Zero since it was quite plain compared to Cross Academy's.

He took the Bloody Rose gun and placed it inside his blazer. He was all set and ready for his first day. Zero arrived the night before at Youkai Academy. The chairman gave him a dorm to stay in and he had already met his roommate Ano Tsukune.

The boy was naive and annoying to Zero so he didn't bother associating himself with him. But still yet the boy tried to make friends with him which only further annoyed Zero. He sighed and picked up his school bag which was very similar to a brief case.

As he walked through the graveyard like place to the school grounds he heard running and a girl yelling "Onee-sama!" repeatedly coming from behind him. He quickly jumped to the side to avoid being trampled on.

The pursuer was a girl with orange hair and green eyes. Her body was small and slender compared to the runner. The runner had long silvery white hair and red eyes. Her body was more voluptuous compared to the pursuer.

Zero's eyes narrowed and he immediately thought, 'Akashiya Moka. One of the worse blood suckers.' He glared at her in disgust until she was out of sight. He had unconsciously reached for the anti vampire gun, noticing that he quickly let go and calmly walked to class despite being late.

"We have a new student today, ~nya~ but it appears he's a little late" Nekome sensei said, her tail swished back and forth with excitement. But she glanced at the clock worriedly.

A few whispers circulated the class as Zero walked in through the door.

"Ah Kiryu kun" Nekome said with a smile and a flick of her tail.

Zero sighed and stood in the center of the class room. He coldly introduced himself "Kiryu Zero. I transferred from Cross Academy."

Some of the girls blushed and some shrank away in fear. The guys had a disappointed look on their face since the new student was male. Although most of them also shrank away in fear.

"~nya~ is that all your going to tell us Kiryu kun?" Nekome asked with a pout on her face.

"Are you really the teacher?" Zero asked.

Nekome sweat dropped. "Ah never mind, please sit behind Akashiya san" she said and pointed to a seat near the back by the window.

Zero put his hands in his pocket and walked to his assigned seat. As he walked past Moka felt a slight shiver. She glanced up at him. Red met pale violet. Her eyes narrowed and he glared at her.

"Hmp" she said and broke the staring contest. Zero sat down behind her and continued to glare at the back of her neck. Moka felt his powerful glare on the back of her neck and thought in annoyance, 'What the hell is his problem?'

Halfway through class she couldn't take it anymore so she stood up swiftly and returned his glare. But when she turned around he wasn't looking at her but out the window instead. Moka twitched and sat back down.

Nekome had stopped the lecture and everyone was staring in her direction. 'How dare he make a fool out of a high born vampire like me!' Moka thought angrily. Zero let out a small satisfied chuckle and smirked at Moka's back.

'Not so high and mighty once you are humiliated, are you?' Zero thought in satisfaction.

~Time Skip~

"Hey you" a deep voice said.

Zero paused to turn around and was met with a kick to his stomach. He flew into a tree causing it to break form the impact.

"Know your place!" Moka yelled. Her eyes were a bright angry red as she put her leg back down.

"Tch typical. Vampires never did have self control" Zero said as he wiped some blood off his mouth.

"Moka, how could you do that to the new student!" Kurumu shouted and ran to Zero's side. She put her hand on his shoulder and thrusted her chest out. "Are you ok?" she asked while putting on her best pouty face.

Zero ignored her and stood up. Kurumu sat there in shock as Zero completely ignored her. "H-how dare you!" Kurumu yelled and stood up angrily.

Zero raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to be fascinated by those?" he said and pointed to her breasts.

"Of course! Everyone is!"

"Ah Kiryu san there you are" Tsukune said as he came running toward the scene.

"Tsukune you like my breasts, don't you?" Kurumu innocently ask as she rubbed her chest against Tsukune.

He turned bright red and stuttered a bunch of unintelligible things. Moka said warningly, "Tsukune, stay away from this boy. He has no self respect and is a disgrace to all vampires."

Tsukune pointed at Zero. "Eh, your a vampire?" Tsukune asked in shock.

Zero's eyes turned dark and he stormed off. He still didn't like to accept the fact that he has become a beast in a human's form.

"Kiryu san!" Tsukune called and attempted to run after him.

"Don't follow me" Zero said in a warning tone. He was lusting after blood ever since he smelt Tsukune. It reminded him faintly of Yuki but it wasn't as potent.

Once Zero was gone Tsukune asked, "Did I say something to offend him?"

Moka shook her head and crossed her arms. "Don't bother with him. He isn't worth our time."

Moka's eyes shone with some worry. Since she was a vampire herself she knew that Zero was lusting for blood by the way his eyes looked. She didn't want her food source Tsukune to be sucked dry by some untamed vampire.

"Tsukune" Moka called.

"Y-yes Moka san?" Tsukune stuttered awkwardly.

"Come with me, you are getting a room change" Moka ordered and started toward the chairman's office.

~Time Skip~

"No"

Moka slammed her fists on his desk in pure rage. The desk cracked under the force. "Why the hell not?" she growled.

"Once the rooms are assigned they are not allowed to be changed unless it's for a dire cause, and no other room is available" the chairman answered unflinchingly.

Moka's body shook and a dark aura surrounded her.

"It's alright Moka san. I want to get to know Kiryu san better anyway" Tsukune said, trying to appease Moka.

"No!" Moka shouted and turned to face Tsukune with flashing red eyes.

"There is something terribly off about that boy and you shouldn't go near him" Moka said in a more calm tone.

"All the more that you should investigate, shouldn't you Moka san?" the broad chairman said with a sinister smile.

Moka looked at him for a moment. She sighed and turned back to Tsukune. "Come, classes are starting" she said and grabbed his hand. Tsukune allowed himself to be dragged out of the office.

"Be careful" and a evil chuckle was the last thing he heard before the doors closed around the dark room.


End file.
